My King
by MesT
Summary: Based off of the movie "Prince Caspian." Written from Edmund's POV. Edmund is mesmerized by Caspian. His young age makes him clumsy, and he struggles with his feelings for the older man. Edmund/Caspian slash.


**A/N: **This is slash between Caspian and Edmund, i.e. romance between two men. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of thing. I hope no one is offended since Edmund is a bit young… But the real actor is nearly 17, so it's not all that bad. :) Characters are based off of the movie. Set after the end of "Prince Caspian," except that the Pevensies stayed in Narnia.

This may have more chapters, but I'm still not sure about that. Let me know what you think on that matter! :)

**My King**

I stood in the doorway, watching him dress. His soft cotton shirt caressed his body as he slipped it over his head and shoulders. He began to put on pieces of armor, adjusting every detail to make sure there were no weak spots. He turned and noticed me for the first time.

"It has to be perfect," he said somberly, indicating his armor.

I rode with him into battle. Our horses were equal, our clothing was near identical. But standing next to him at the front of the line, overlooking the grand valley that was to be our battleground, I felt small.

I watched him lead the attack. His power, his grace, his bravery inspired me. I found myself imitating him as best I could, eager to prove my competence. I fought dangerously, becoming careless by the minute from the heady rush of adrenaline mixed with something I didn't yet understand.

I found myself on the ground, my sword knocked out of my hand. He ran to my side, always aware of a friend in peril. He stood over me, his shape silhouetted by the sun at his back. He reached out his hand, larger and warmer than my own, and pulled me to my feet.

We returned home after the battle. He stood at the wash basin, preparing to clean his wounds. I timidly offered my help, and he accepted.

I stood facing him, a dripping washcloth in my hands. He was taller than me, and bigger, but I could tell I was growing quickly. I didn't have to tilt my head as much to look into his eyes. I hoped he noticed. My hair was getting longer, and my eyes were dark like his. I smiled to myself.

His eyes bore into me as I touched the cloth to a wound on his temple. The water ran from the cloth down the side of his face and dripped at the chin. I wanted to stand closer to him but my breath was caught in my throat and I could barely move. It took all of my willpower to dab his wound without shaking.

He looked at me, a sparkle in his eye. He knew something I didn't.

There was a large, framed mirror in the hall. I caught my reflection while making my way to bed. I had taken my shirt off for the night. I turned from side to side, studying my bare upper half. My limbs were much longer now, my chest was broader. I was changing, and fast.

I was startled when I caught his reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a half-grin on his face.

"You're growing," he said with approval. He sauntered over and playfully ruffled my hair before turning to walk down the hall to his own room.

"I don't need another brother!" I called after him in frustration, my voice cracking a little. But I was too late – he didn't hear me.

In the morning I stole into his room when he wasn't there. One of his shirts was on the bed. I picked it up and buried my face in it, filling my lungs with the faint musky scent it still carried. I screwed my face up in embarrassment at what I was doing. I didn't know why I was doing these things – I only knew that I couldn't help it.

He called me to go riding with him. I felt like jumping around but managed to contain myself. He was a big fan of long rides through the forests and fields. He had never asked me to accompany him before. We mounted our horses and raced as fast as the animals could take. I was winning – if not by much, I was still winning. He laughed in amazement, and I grinned as I practically flew, the delicious wind in my face.

We stopped at the edge of the sea to let the horses cool their legs. He grinned at me with delight before dismounting. Here was a man who was proud to be outdone by his companion, and I realized more than ever how much I had yet to learn.

We let the horses run loose, knowing the loyal animals wouldn't stray far. We removed our boots and ran through the water, splashing around like boys. My heart pounded in my chest to see him so happy. I hoped this day would last forever. I wanted to explode.

We playfully wrestled, and I tripped him into the water. I pulled him up by both hands and pointed and laughed at his dripping clothes. He pretended to be insulted, lifted me up, and threw me farther into the ocean. I almost chocked on the salty water trying to stifle my chuckles.

We found a patch of grass and lay there to dry, the horses grazing nearby. He soon dozed off, his body outstretched, his face peaceful. I picked up a small flower and ran it along his cheekbones, his lips. He stirred slightly when I rotated it against the dimple in his chin.

He awoke to find me staring into his eyes. He smiled and attacked me with a brotherly tackle. When he pulled away his smile faded, and he looked at me closely with concern in his eyes. He stood up and I followed him to the horses a little hesitantly, knowing this day was soon to be over.

He stood at his horse's saddle, one hand resting on its neck. His head was slightly bowed. He seemed deep in thought. I silently stood next to him, this time close enough for the sides of our arms to be touching. The fingers against the horse's neck were slender and long, and I unconsciously placed my own over them.

He stiffened, not looking at me. I gently caressed his hand with my fingers, hoping to elicit a response, waiting for any sort of sign of acceptance. He did grab my hand, but not in the way I wanted. He picked it up like he would a child's and placed it back down at my side.

"Edmund," he said sternly, looking me in the eyes. He meant "no."

We rode back in silence. My heart was pounding. I was ashamed. I wanted to forget about him, I wanted to feel normal again. Like a dog with its tale between its legs, I rushed to my room and shut myself inside. I slid down the wall and crumbled to the floor, breathing raggedly, my face flushed.

I must have been there for hours for it was nearly pitch black by the time I heard a knock on the door. Still on the floor, I made no response as it opened and someone entered. I looked up and was discouraged to see him in the doorway. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to face him. I wanted to tell him to leave, but the words caught in my throat and I almost choked.

He closed the door behind him and knelt next to me in the darkness.

"Edmund," he said gently, squeezing my shoulder with his hand. "I am sorry, but you… you are so young." His voice ended in a whisper.

I refused to look at him, and my body shook with frustration. I was humiliated but a heat still rose persistently in my groin. I knew it would soon become too powerful for me to control. I began to cry.

"Oh, Edmund," he soothed, taking me into his arms. He was genuinely sorry. He held me against his chest, stroking my hair.

The warmth of his body, the musky scent coming from his skin was too much for me. I felt like I was disappointing him even as I pressed my lips to his neck to taste him. He shivered and moaned, pushing me away.

But I was younger than him and had much less control over my passion. I lunged at his neck again, hungrily sucking on the hot flesh, my hands trying to desperately touch him everywhere at once.

"Edmund, stop it, stop it!" he bellowed. I kissed his angry mouth in response. He had lost all control over me, and he knew it.

Yet he kissed me back, our tongues fighting for possession of the other's mouth. He moaned against my mouth and I drank it in, my movements now uncontrollable, passion overtaking my mind.

Suddenly he threw me off him and made for the door, intent on leaving me.

"No!!" I roared, lunging at him. He grabbed me by the arms and shoved me against the wall, my head thumping against it hard. I surrendered myself to his hands running all over my body, to his hot kisses on my lips, my cheeks, my neck. He ripped open my shirt and kissed me down to the belt, bending onto his knees to do so. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in anticipation as I felt him undo the buckle and undress me.

"Edmund," I heard the husky whisper. "Are you okay?"

I wasn't fond of the interruption and moaned for him to continue, but he said:

"I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you are okay with this."

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. The sight of him on his knees, his face so close to the throb in my groin, was almost unbearable. I ran my fingers through his locks.

"I'm okay," I breathed. For a moment I felt like his equal, which I knew he wanted.

Before I knew it he took me into his mouth, and soon all of my pent up feelings exploded in a scream as I came, hard. I held his head in place as the last of me emptied into him. He caught me in his arms as I collapsed, gasping for air, almost brought to tears for a second time.

He kissed my face and held me tight, breathing into my hair. I touched my hand to his groin but he pulled it away.

"Not tonight," he murmured. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bed. I lay obediently as he tucked me in. He sat at my side, stroking my face, kissing my hands, waiting for me to fall asleep.

"Caspian," I breathed as I surrendered myself to a deep, dark slumber. "Caspian."


End file.
